Retailers typically invest a large amount of time attempting to develop various techniques for influencing the purchasing decisions made by retail customers. One such technique involves advertising the items (e.g., goods and/or services) provided by the retailer, using direct mailings, newspapers, fliers, magazines, radio, television, and banners, in an attempt to entice customers to buy these items.
While these techniques may entice customers to visit the particular retail establishment to purchase an advertised item, these techniques do not, however, influence a customer's buying decision regarding other items provided by the retail establishment while the customer is shopping at the retail establishment.